On Angel's Wings
by Faded Classic
Summary: After the death of her family, Angel is left nothing more than a shell of what she used to be. In an experiment gone wrong, she ends up in Alice Academy, where she begins her new life. Full summary inside. Wings Universe, 1/6. WIP.
1. Prolouge

**Title: On Angel's Wings**

**-**

**Author: HallowedHallsOfWriting**

**-**

**Summary: When the attempt to rescue Angel from the school fails, Max and the flock were tortured then murdered. Angel, after watching all that happen to her family, is the only one left. For four long years, Itex has kept her in its clutches, testing thing after thing on her. One day, when an experiment to Apparate (I know, I know, so Harry Potter-esque, but that's the only word I can think to describe it) fails, Angel is sent to another world, with no way to return (fortunately, Itex can not follow her). Here, she is found on the grounds by everyone's favorite flamboyantly-dressed sensei, and is enrolled in, you guessed it, Alice Academy. Follow Angel Ride as she struggles to overcome her past and finally find a place to belong.**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot and a few other things I'm to lazy to remember to put down.**

* * *

**Prolouge:**

* * *

The young girl, barely ten years of age, stood in the center of an intricate circle, haunted eyes looking at nothing, as she silently watched the men and women in white coats fuss over the large metal machine pointed directly at her. She gulped for air, though there was really no need for it. Inwardly, she smiled bitterly at the scene in front of her as she remembered another day where she would be running away, biting, kicking, and screaming at those who dared come close to her. And her family, who would cheer her every step of the way looking proudly on and congratulating her later for giving those bastards hell. But those days were long since past. She no longer had any family to care for her when she was hurt, to comfort her when she was down, or to share food with her when she went hungry as punishment. They would no longer whisper conspiratorially during those excruciatingly long nights, be there for her through thick and thin, anything and everything.

Because of what they had done.

After many torturous excercises, electrocutions, beatings, starvings, and injecting poisons into her blood stream, she had learned it was futile to resist. The only way they would stop is if she became their cold, emotionless soldier, their perfect little experiment. So she did.

Inwardly, she curses herself for being so weak. None of the others would have given in so easily. Max, she knew, would have fought it until her last dying breath. Fang would have stayed coldly indifferent, secretly leading a resistance against them. Iggy and Gazzy would have given them hell, dropping bomb after bomb, doing prank after prank, anything to have a laugh and seriously damage the whitecoats. Nudge would have insulted them time and time again, and if she died in the process, continue to curse them from beyond the grave. But what had she done? Simply given in after the pain became too much. And she hated herself for that.

A triumphant shout comes from a man, snapping her from her inner musings as she focuses on her surroundings. They have finally figured out which cord was incorrectly placed. She grimaces slightly, painfully keeping her face blank, so that she isn't punished when she has survived this test. If she survives this test.

They have fired up the engines, sending power coursing through the ray that is pointed directly at her. Her eyes widen marginally as she sees the angry red light emitting from the point, coming straight at her. I am going to die, she thinks. Flashes of her past flick in front of her. There she is, at one, discovering the wings on her back. At two, meeting Max and eventually, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and finally, her brother Gazzy. At three, being rushed out of the building she detested so much by one Jeb Batchelder. At four, unearthing her ability to read and control minds. At five, learning how to fly. At six, being kidnapped once more. Seven, eight, nine, the rest of the years flick by as a haze of blood, pain, discovery. And finally, before the red light hits her, a picture of her family, all six of them, grinning happily with encouraging faces. And then her world explodes in light around her, and she is hurtling through time and space. She briefly catches a glimpse of her surroundings, before a hard object connects with her head, sending her into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: This is, as of right now, the first installment in the Wings universe, Part 1 of 6. Second in line is _Clipped Wings_, focusing on Max.**

**I know this story sucks as of now with its incredibly tiny prolouge. Hopefully it will get better. I'm really sorry, all of you fans of the characters I killed off!**

**Angel's quite OOC, but I'm hoping that you all will start to adapt to her new personality. She's quite eerily like Max in _Clipped Wings_, but in a messed-up, more fiery way, as well as actually making an effort to hide her true feelings.**

**Her powers, as of now, are simply exaggerated from the powers I've read in the MR series. I figured that instead of actually trying to insert new powers and potentially killing her, the scientists wouldn't want to risk one of their biggest successes for something so trivial. Telepathy – also includes mind reading and mind controlling, including dream invasion/control. Shifting – she can shape-shift into any bird, as well as a few fishes, though she has the easiest time with the dove; she can shift her features only under extreme pressure. Elemental Control – she can twist water into shapes, as well as control liquids that contain water (ex: blood). This is by far her most deadly power, as she can suck the water right out of you if she so wishes. Healing – one I just threw in for the hell of; it is the ability to heal herself and others in dire circumstances, but that has some severe limitations and even worse repercussions if she strains it to hard. As per usual, she has a really bad fear of needles and anesthetics and anything related to a lab and doctor's office, which causes problems when she needs to be healed. Yeah.**

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated. Flames are severely discouraged (and unnecessarily cruel), though constructive criticism (again, this contains _praise_ instead of just _criticism_) is welcomed.**

**~Hallow**


	2. Ch 1: The Academy

**On Angel's Wings**

**-**

**Author: HallowedHallsOfWriting**

**-**

**When the attempt to rescue Angel from the school fails, Max and the flock were tortured then murdered. Angel, after watching all that happen to her family, is the only one left. For four long years, Itex has kept her in its clutches, testing thing after thing on her. One day, when an experiment to Apparate (I know, I know, so Harry Potter-esque, but that's the only word I can think to describe it) fails, Angel is sent to another world, with no way to return (fortunately, Itex can not follow her). Here, she is found on the grounds by everyone's favorite flamboyantly-dressed sensei, and is enrolled in, you guessed it, Alice Academy. Follow Angel Ride as she struggles to overcome her past and finally find a place to belong.**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own MR or GA. If I did, the Elementary School principal would have died already. He's a bastard.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Academy

* * *

Recap:

_They have fired up the engines, sending power coursing through the ray that is pointed directly at her. Her eyes widen marginally as she sees the angry red light emitting from the point, coming straight at her. __I am going to die__, she thinks. Flashes of her past flick in front of her. There she is, at one, discovering the wings on her back. At two, meeting Max and eventually, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and finally, her brother Gazzy. At three, being rushed out of the building she detested so much by one Jeb Batchelder. At four, unearthing her ability to read and control minds. At five, learning how to fly. At six, being kidnapped once more. Seven, eight, nine, the rest of the years flick by as a haze of blood, pain, discovery. And finally, before the red light hits her, a picture of her family, all six of them, grinning happily with encouraging faces. And then her world explodes in light around her, and she is hurtling through time and space. She briefly catches a glimpse of her surroundings, before a hard object connects with her head, sending her into a deep, deep sleep._

_**End Recap**_

* * *

Narumi couldn't sleep.

He couldn't sleep because of many things. The Elementary School Principal was gaining too much power. Hi-sama was weakening, the barrier along the school weakening also. Persona was sending his students on much more dangerous missions, especially Natsume. He would never understand how Sensei managed to keep him, Yuka, and all the other students from doing as many missions as they did today. It was killing him just keeping Natsume from many. He really wished he could find another person his (Natsume's) age, to become the light that had disappeared since Yuka left and Sensei disappeared. Natsume needed a light, a light like Yuka had been to himself. It would drastically lessen the burden they had left him. The younger Imai, Hotaru, was getting more and more depressed, obviously missing her family and friend from home. He smiled faintly as he recalled the cute, bright girl who had launched herself at Imai-san, tears pouring down her eyes, crying she'd miss her. If only she was an Alice… life here would be much brighter indeed. All these things were keeping him up.

So he decided to take a walk.

Mumbling to himself, he pondered what would happen next. He made his way through the forest, weaving in and out of the trees. He climbed to the top of a hill near the Academy, his favorite place whenever he was feeling restless. It gave him a full view of the school and the students he cared so much about. He closed his eyes for a second, maybe two, wondering what kind of event would happen next.

He didn't need to wait long.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he shut them tightly, shielding his eyes from a shining white light that had just erupted in the sky. He heard a soft scream, and then the gentle thump of a body hitting the ground. Slowly, in case the blinding light was there, he peeked through his fingers. What he saw both amazed and horrified him.

There was a little girl there, who couldn't have been more than eight or nine. Dirt caked her hair, while scars and cuts had been opened and started to bleed through her shredded shirts. Her skin _may_ have been pale, but it was almost impossible to tell what with all the grime covering it, and yet you could see her bones. It looked like she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in years, let alone a full meal and a real shower.

He took a closer look, and saw she was unconscious. But the strangest thing was, she hadn't broken any bones. He frowned. Most people would have gotten hurt from falling that far. _Well,_ he thought, _I should probably take her to the hospital_._ The principal would want to know about this_._ And I bet she has an alice, too, as well as being strong_._ When she gets better, she'd probably be much, much stronger than anyone here_._ Who knows, she might even help us in out fight against the AAO_.

With that decided, he gingerly picked up the little girl and carried her to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

AN: Yeah. MAJOR spoilers.

**I'm so upset right now! This chapter sucks pretty badly! I'm such a terrible writer right now, not to mention I probably made Narumi way to out-of-character! I feel so bad! Not to mention how short this is. I mean, honestly, even with the ANs, it's still a little longer than three pages!**

**If you want to chuck stuff at me, go ahead. But damn, I feel like I'm failing this!**

**My review policy still stands (check last chapter for it).**

**~Hallow**


	3. Ch 2: Alices?

**On Angel's Wings**

**-**

**Author: HallowedHallsOfWriting**

**-**

**When the attempt to rescue Angel from the school fails, Max and the flock were tortured then murdered. Angel, after watching all that happen to her family, is the only one left. For four long years, Itex has kept her in its clutches, testing thing after thing on her. One day, when an experiment to Apparate (I know, I know, so Harry Potter-esque, but that's the only word I can think to describe it) fails, Angel is sent to another world, with no way to return (fortunately, Itex can not follow her). Here, she is found on the grounds by everyone's favorite flamboyantly-dressed sensei, and is enrolled in, you guessed it, Alice Academy. Follow Angel Ride as she struggles to overcome her past and finally find a place to belong.**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alices?**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

_There was a little girl there, who couldn't have been more than eight or nine. Dirt caked her hair, while scars and cuts had been opened and started to bleed through her shredded shirts. Her skin __may__ have been pale, but it was almost impossible to tell what with all the grime covering it, and yet you could see her bones. It looked like she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in years, let alone a full meal and a real shower._

_He took a closer look, and saw she was unconscious. But the strangest thing was, she hadn't broken any bones. He frowned. Most people would have gotten hurt from falling that far. _Well, _he thought,_ I should probably take her to the hospital. The principal would want to know about this. And I bet she has an alice, too, as well as being strong. When she gets better, she'd probably be very strong. Who knows, she might even help us in out fight against the AAO.

_With that decided, he gingerly picked up the tiny, petite girl and carried her to the hospital._

_**End Recap**_

* * *

Angel's POV

* * *

I blinked hazily, struggling to open my eyes, which felt like lead bars had been placed on them. Where was I? White . . . lots of white. A series of beeps, strangely in tune with my heartbeat, low murmurs, the sound of pens on paper, antiseptic smell . . . wait, back up a second, ANTISEPTIC SMELL?!?!? I sat bolt upright, my vision swirling around dizzily as I tried to get up and out of the bed . . . huh? Itex _never_ gives me a bed, not even when they broke practically every bone in my body to test my healing powers! A voice broke through my panicked haze.

"Lie back down, you got really hurt," A low, soothing melodic voice said smoothly. My senses immediately went into overdrive. Screw the kind Itex theory, that was an Eraser! I ripped the IV needles out of my arm, and leaped out of the bed searching for the nearest exit. There! Just a few yards in front of me. Enough to give me a running start, and . . .

Dammit! Three adults just stood and blocked the exit! I jerked my head around, frantically searching for another exit. Nope, all blocked. This just wasn't my day.

"I said, lay down," the voice spoke again, this time with a slightly stronger hypnotic lull to it. I mentally growled. _I won't!_ I thought angrily. _I WON'T!_

"Hey, Anjo," a feminine voice called (**1**). I whipped around and glared at both the speaker and the supposed Eraser. The speaker was a tall, striking woman with dark skin and silver hair gathered in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She wore a dark green earring on her right ear. The man, Anjo . . . yes, he was definitely an Eraser. Young, same features, same velvety voice . . . the only thing he was missing was the predatory gleam in his eyes, but for all I knew, he was from a new batch. I instinctively checked to see if my mind block was still up. I always kept it up, just in case the white coats tried to download my memories. I had already ruined many things. I couldn't let them know about the resistance. Good, it was still up.

"Do you think she has the Nullification Alice also? She did manage to ignore your alice," she continued.

"That's right," the Eraser said, and turned to me. "How did you ignore it?" Psh, like he didn't know.

"I've had experiences with those kinds of tactics before. It's how I stayed alive. Of course, you would all know that, wouldn't you? After all, you do work with Itex," I sneered, my temper rising by the second.

"Itex? What is that?" A blonde woman asked.

A black-haired man with glasses turned to the dark-skinned woman who had spoken before. "Reiki?" he asked her. The woman, Reiki, silently nodded, liked they had some telepathic connection. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated. After a few seconds, she turned rather pale and looked like she would be sick.

"Blood . . . so much blood. Pain . . . oh god, it burns! Power… power in spades. White of death, red of blood both shed and caused, green shines brightest, yellow dulled, grey morality, dark countenance, silver-spotted wings – " It was then I realized she was talking about me.

I looked at her, furious. "What the hell? What gave you the right to invade my whatever-the-hell-it-is-you're-seeing? Stuff like that is never meant to be seen by human eyes!" I screamed, reinforcing the message by sending a picture of it written on a wall in blood to everyone's mind. They flinched.

"Please, calm down. I don't know what Itex is, but you are at Alice Academy now. You're safe," the blonde lady said again. I did a quick scan of her mind, checking for anything related to Itex. Well, what do you know, she was telling the truth. I cautiously relaxed my tense limbs that were ready for flight, but kept on guard just in case. Taking no notice to my stance, she continued.

"I know this might be a bit upsetting, but could you please tell us about what is happening? I'm afraid we don't understand what you are talking about. And, if possible, I ask you to please allow Reiki-san to feel your aura. It would be much appreciated."

"All right," I said warily. I carefully unlocked and opened doors that I had shut for years, wincing at the wave of memories flooded my mindscape. Hey, if they wanted a story, then best to start at the beginning. Of course, it wasn't going to be like I was going to trust them absolutely. They'd get the diluted version of my history.

"When I was still unborn, some scientists decided to play God. They decided to fuck with my DNA and make me an altered version of a clone. Don't ask me how they got the idea this would actually make me a scientific novelty, but somehow it did, so I just gave up trying to figure that one out. Anyways, there were five others like me. My first and only family. Most of us weren't related by blood, but me and my brother who was two years older than me were. So there was my mom, who was totally in love with my dad but completely oblivious to his feelings, and really the age of an older sister, my dad who was completely in love with my mom, but also totally oblivious to her feelings. It was really strange and awkward considering they flirted all the time and thought it was completely normal and even made out a few times, but still didn't think the other loved them as much. Even though he was really the age of my mom and dad, my middle brother seemed more like an older brother, my middle sister, and my youngest but still older than me brother. So, a few months after I was born, this guy at the lab smuggled us out, got us to a home, then left. We spent about six years in an abandoned log house in Colorado that was strangely still in top condition. After that, Itex found us again, and kidnapped me. My siblings came to my rescue, but were caught, and so a few weeks later, they had me watch as they were killed by a firing squad and were eaten by those monsters who had found us. I was tested on for four years after that, and eventually got zapped by a ray and ended up here. And that's basically my life in a nutshell."

They were rather shocked by the nonchalant way I talked about this. I think I disturbed them.

Reiki – I think that was her name – closed her eyes again, and I felt a feather light touch ghosting all over my body. _That must be what I do to others, only mind-wise,_ I mused. No wonder the flock could tell when I was reading their minds, but not normal humans. They simply weren't observant enough. After like five minutes, she opened them. I eyed her curiously. What was she thinking about? Did she think I was a freak, a mutant, like the whitecoats did? A magical creature like the normal kids did? Or did she see me as Angel, just Angel, like my family did?

The other teacher gathered around her. They seemed to be conversing in silent whispers that even I, with my super mutant hearing, could barely hear.

A long last, they broke apart. The black haired man with the glasses stepped up to me. "Miss Angel Ride," he said gravely, "Welcome to Gakuen Alice, your new home."

_What the hell?_

* * *

**AN: Yeah, not much to say, only Angel's gonna be somewhat of a badass. Also, snatches of her past will appear later.**

**(1) For those of you who don't know, Anjo is Narumi's last name. At least I think it is.**

**~Hallow**


	4. Ch 3: Benefits

**On Angel's Wings**

**-**

**Author: HallowedHallsOfWriting**

**-**

**When the attempt to rescue Angel from the school fails, Max and the flock were tortured then murdered. Angel, after watching all that happen to her family, is the only one left. For four long years, Itex has kept her in its clutches, testing thing after thing on her. One day, when an experiment to Apparate (I know, I know, so Harry Potter-esque, but that's the only word I can think to describe it) fails, Angel is sent to another world, with no way to return (fortunately, Itex can not follow her). Here, she is found on the grounds by everyone's favorite flamboyantly-dressed sensei, and is enrolled in, you guessed it, Alice Academy. Follow Angel Ride as she struggles to overcome her past and finally find a place to belong.**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I have never met a blonde with wings, or a lady who actually uses a crystal ball. Obviously, I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Benefits**

_

* * *

_

**Recap:**

A long last, they broke apart. The black haired man with the glasses stepped up to me. "Miss Angel Ride," he said gravely, "Welcome to Gakuen Alice, your new home."

_What the hell?_

_**End Recap:**_

* * *

Angel's POV

* * *

"You're freaking kidding me, right?"

Ahem. If you don't know already that was me. Hey, don't make fun of my comebacks! I was in shock!

"No, Miss Ride, I can assure you we are not kidding," the black-haired man with glasses said. Heh, I should call him Glasses Man! It sounds like a superhero name, no? Dun dun dun dun, here comes Glasses Man to the rescue! Watch in wonder as he fries his enemies by reflecting the sun of his lenses! Gasp in amazement as he uses the razor sharp edges to cut through solid steel!

I was torn out of my entertaining thoughts as a low chuckle came from the silver-haired lady. Does her whole aura-reading gift extend to minds or something? Damn, I should put my shields back up before I forget. I quickly raised my blocks as I glared at her. Not my super Angel-Of-Death glare (I should have gotten that patented. It would have made millions. But noooooo, you had to be a legal citizen to patent items in the US, and fucking Itex couldn't be bothered to give me a fucking birth certificate. Stupid bastards), but a relatively mild I'm-going-to-gouge-your-eyes-out-and-make-you-LIKE-it-if-you-don't-stop-right-now glare. Yep, that did the trick.

"-You'll be placed in the dangerous abilities class, can't let your alices go to waste, can we-" Glasses Man was rambling on.

"Wait, rewind a bit there. Me? Alices? Are you fucking insane, man? I don't HAVE any damn alices!" I interrupted.

The Eraser-like dude spoke up. I think I'll call him Girly Guy. It definitely suits him. Taking a closer look at him, there is no way in hell he's an Eraser. He wears fucking _frills_, for God's sake! Erasers at least have a sense of manly pride, dammit! What is wrong with this guy?

"Yes, Angel-chan, you do. From what Reiki has gathered, you have the Telepathy Alice, traces of the Nullification and Animal Pheromone Alice, the Water Alice, the Healing Alice, the Shape-Shifting Alice, the Flight Alice, if we count your wings, and one which we have not had the likes of in a century, the Dream Alice, which is sometimes but not always found with Telepathy. Not to mention–" he listed off.

"Don't you have to be born with alices?" I asked. If you did, then I could get out of this! I wasn't born with all of these stupid powers!

Girly Guy frowned. "Yes, you do, but–"

I interrupted him again. "Hah! I wasn't born with all of these stupid powers! So obviously, they aren't alices! Hah!" I was about to start my victory dance, when he spoke again.

"However, Angel-chan, there are some rare exceptions. Alice users are not _always_ born with their alice. You are one of the exceptions. Not to mention you come from an entirely different world. You are a rare Alice user indeed," he finished, looking very pleased with himself. Oh, how I longed to wipe that stupid smirk of his face.

"Damn," I swore, grumbling under my breath. "Like hell I will," I said, my voice rising.

"You have to," they said in unison. It's like they practiced this fucking speech!

"No, actually, I don't. I can fucking _shatter_ ten-inch-thick bulletproof glass, and you only have wooden doors and flimsy Plexiglas windows. You all can't read my mind with my blocks put up, if you even _have_ a mind-reader here, so you have no idea of what I'll do. If I wanted to, I could get out of here in a flash, and there is nothing you could do to stop me. So, how will you _make_ me go to school here? I've never been to a day of school in my life, even though I can write and read better than most my age, so it's not like I have a burning desire to sit in a room with a bunch of other _brats_ my age. The only way I'm staying here right now is if you can keep me here, and believe me, I have no qualms against killing _all_ of you to get the fuck out of here. So, how will you keep me locked up here?" The teachers looked rather shocked at my little monologue.

There. I was happy. I had wiped that stupid smirk of his face!

"Well, then, _Angel-cha~an_," the one in the mask crooned, "do tell. How _will_ we get you to stay put?"

"I want fucking benefits."

A miniaturized form of hell broke loose as all the teachers freaked out at my blunt statement. Giving up the internal struggle to break the arrogant, fiery façade I had on, I sighed, my shoulders slumping and my head hanging slightly as my eyes blinked rapidly to erase the ghost tears that were never coming. Taking deep, shuddering breaths, I plowed on.

"It's not a dream of mine to waste time at a school when I could be getting farther away from those goddamn Erasers and closer to being alive. I've been hunted down since I could walk, and when they finally caught me, it wasn't pretty. I'm tired of running, but I don't have another choice because _I want to live_.

"If you can promise me that, I'll stay. If you can promise me that I will have safety, I'll stay. If you can promise me that I will never be found by _them_ again, I'll stay. If you can promise me an entirely new life, all records and proof of my former being destroyed, I'll stay. If you can promise me you will offer me sanctuary despite what I've done, I'll stay. If you will protect me from them and their creations, I'll stay. Because quite frankly, I'm sick of this twisted game of cat and mouse they play with me, the one that cost my only family, as well as thousands of others, their lives. I'm through with that rat race, and I want to actually live for the first time in my life. But more importantly, I want to continue my existence, and if I have to keep on playing that deadly game of hide-and-seek, then I will. So, if you can swear that, then I'll stay. If you can't, then please… just let me go."

My eyes were dry, event though my body wracked with unrestrained tremors. I was silently dry-sobbing into my knees that I had unconsciously pulled up during my little speech. I couldn't look them in the eye, I couldn't stare at them. I couldn't face the pity or disgust.

After what seemed an awful, nervous hour, White-Mask stepped up from the little group. "Angel Ride, on behalf of the staff of Gakuen Alice, we would like to welcome you to our school."

For the first time since my family died in front of me, I cried.

And for the first time in my life, I cried of happiness.

After my silent sobs had receded, Glasses Man came up to me, pocketing a small phone. "We need to get you caught up on the information you'll need to understand our school. As of right now, we have deployed others to destroy all files of your previous life that we can find. Narumi will take you to your class tomorrow, seeing as you are in his homeroom, and after that, taking into consideration your, ah, _colorful_ past and powerful alices, you will report to the Dangerous Abilities class – "

"Woah woah woah woah woah, wait a minute. 'Dangerous Abilities?' The fuck are you _talking_ about, and what the hell is this class about? Because the name in itself _totally_ tells me that this is going to be an afternoon gathering with tea and crumpets," I said, loading on a heavy heaping of sarcasm.

Ah, sarcasm, my best friend and frequent ally. The most uncreative type of wit, but oddly the most humorous. How I love thee.

But in all honesty, I had _no_ idea about what was going on, and that, as past experiences had taught me numerous times, was generally not a good sign. Being the reckless, idiotic Gryffindor-esque (ah, Harry Potter. The only book I have ever read in my entire life. Good times, good times) girl I was feeling like at the moment, I plowed on.

"Seriously, though, I don't really like the sound of it. Considering it somehow ties in with what I've done in the past, I'm actually pretty damn freaked to hear my name associated with it. I was no saint, people, nor was I an angel." I privately snickered at the pun that so belied my name.

"It is a class for those with alices that will benefit the school. It's not an actual class, though – it involves missions such as espionage and infiltration. Also, it spans eliminating any and all enemies of this school, as well as the threats," Glasses Man said.

"So, in short, it's a class of killers and thieves and glorified listening devices."

"I guess you could say that." They were all shifting a bit nervously, or maybe it was just my imagination.

"Wonderful. You all seriously use fucking _children soldiers_? To maim, torture, and kill others, as well as pulling some seriously life-threatening stunts? Fucking hell, but this place is _royally_ fucked up." I sighed. And they wanted me to join? Really?

This is _so_ not my day.

"It is not an option, Miss Ride. You must join this class if you will be attending school here. Think of it as a repayment for all the _benefits_ you are receiving," Glasses Man continued.

"Good god, man, let me finish! I never said that I _wouldn't_ join the damn class. Just that your school was fucked in the head for having such a damn-awful system. Some people…" I trailed off, shaking my head. A curtain of hair slipped out from behind my face, sliding across one eye, as I looked down at my dangling bare feet, and let out a slightly bitter laugh.

"The fucking _irony_," I murmured, my voice trembling and my shoulders shuddering with barely suppressed desperate laughter bubbling to the surface. "I spend half my life in my own personal hell running in that fucking constant _rat race_. I _just_ get out of it, and I'm thrust into the goddamn cycle _again_. The fucking _irony_…" I left out a short bark of laughter.

After all, was there really anything to do _but_ laugh?

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I was unaware that they had actually heard my little mutters, and continued on. "So yeah, I'll do the damn thing, join the damn class. The hell do I have to lose?"

"Excellent," White Mask said. "Glad that's taken care of."

Glasses Man started talking. "Now, we need you to get caught up on a few things."

I listened as he explained about everything, from star ranks to classes. Damn, but this was an organized school! Apparently, his name was Jinno; Girly Guy was Narumi, my homeroom teacher; Aura-Reader was Reiki Nadare, who I would probably never again; White Mask was Persona, my Dangerous Abilities teacher; the black haired man without glasses was Misaki; the Nice Blonde Lady (my nickname for her) was Serina (god, but I loved her name! It was so cool!). Since they were teachers, I had to add –sensei onto the back. Honestly, who thought up these stupid honorific thingies? As I was about ready to faint with exhaustion, he was _finally_ done.

Girly Guy, err, I mean, Narumi-sensei (fuck, it was going to take a while to get used to that) showed me to my special star room and gave me a map of the school. He said he'd come by to give me a little information on my classmates tomorrow morning before class started. Apparently, as Mitsukai Keikan (my new alias), I was now a special star, my alice was the Water Alice, and I was 'officially' classified as a Special Ability to throw off any too-curious enemies, despite the fact I was actually in the Dangerous Abilities class and required to attend the mandatory meetings. I would also help as back-up on a few missions that nobody was healthy enough to do at first, to "ease you into this," he said, before I took full missions.

As we walked down the hall, I studied the object I had caught that Persona-sensei had thrown at me; turns out it was the mask the Academy had given me to hide my identity. It was a full-face cinnamon-brown mask with slanted holes for my eyes, and decorated with a spiraling design of white lines spanning the whole mask. My codename was Shiroi Hibari, the White Skylark – probably referring to my wings. I was fine with the arrangement as an active operative, despite the fact I would be sent on the nearly all of the assassination missions. Hey, it was what I did before, so I was used to it. And better me than a bunch of kids who could be traumatized forever by this.

As he left, I sank down on the bed. When was the last time I had slept on one of these? I think I was five, at Jeb's house, and it certainly wasn't as big or soft as this one was.

_I could get used to this,_ I thought, as I drifted off to sleep. That night was the first night I had a good, full night's sleep in a long time.

* * *

**AN: Was that chapter slightly better? I tried my hardest, you know. Oh, and if you are wondering what's up with the extra powers, it's 'cause they're not actually _real _powers. Nullification to Pheromones is simply built-up resistance, and Animal Pheromones is a result of being able to control animal minds as well as humans. Hope that's clear now. **

**Review please! It would mean the world to me.**

**~ Hallow**


	5. Ch 4: First Day

**On Angel's Wings**

**-**

**Author: HallowedHallsOfWriting**

**-**

**When the attempt to rescue Angel from the school fails, Max and the flock were tortured then murdered. Angel, after watching all that happen to her family, is the only one left. For four long years, Itex has kept her in its clutches, testing thing after thing on her. One day, when an experiment to Apparate (I know, I know, so Harry Potter-esque, but that's the only word I can think to describe it) fails, Angel is sent to another world, with no way to return (fortunately, Itex can not follow her). Here, she is found on the grounds by everyone's favorite flamboyantly dressed sensei, and is enrolled in, you guessed it, Alice Academy. Follow Angel Ride as she struggles to overcome her past and finally find a place to belong.**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, GA, or GG.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: First Day

_**

* * *

**_

Recap:

_As he left, I sank down on the bed. When was the last time I had slept on one of these? I think I was five, at Jeb's house, and it certainly wasn't as big or soft as this one was._

_I could get used to this, I thought, as I drifted off to sleep. That night was the first night I had a good, full night's sleep in a long time._

_**End Recap:**_

* * *

Angel's POV

* * *

I was startled out of my sleep by a scuffling and banging sound. What happened? Did someone escape? Was another of us dead? Or had the worst happened, had they discovered the resistance and were dragging other experiments, for torture, I mean, _questioning_? I blinked and gazed wildly around my unfamiliar surroundings. Itex didn't give us beds, nor did we ever have our own room. It all came flooding back to me. Arriving in this world, being accepted into this school; and my room. I glanced at the clock next to me. 3:09 AM. Damn, what could be happening at this time? I stuck my head out of the door. There was no one. Oh well, I must have been imagining it. I climbed back in my bed and went to sleep.

_

* * *

_

4 hours later . . .

_

* * *

_

Ring, ring, ring!

The sweet chiming of an alarm clock, a far cry from the slow, low tolls of the Itex bell, jerked me out of my deep sleep. I sat bolt upright, ready to make a run for it, and then I remembered I was in no danger. Damn Max and her obsessions with constant vigilance; she had rubbed of on me. Not that I was complaining; it was one of my goals to become strong like her. Well, I was almost there, just a little more and I'd be like her. Who knows, I might even be able to lead and take cover some other kids like she did.

I grudgingly yanked of my covers, shuddering as the cool air assaulted my bare skin, causing goose bumps to rise. I padded to the light switch and turned on the light. I made my way to the shower. I spent a good fifteen minutes there, and came out feeling clean for the first time in four years. Who knows, it probably _was_ the first time I'd been clean in that amount of time.

I dried up and made my way to the coffee pot on the wall of the room. I yawned slightly as I poured myself some of that wonderful black liquid, which was to man (or girl, in my case), what ambrosia was to the gods. Don't ask me how I came up with this analogy (_Yes,_ I thought smugly, _I actually remembered what an analogy was._ Contrary to popular belief, we weren't super geniuses at everything; just the math and science we picked up from the white coats).

Something red caught my eye. There, on the huge couch in the corner of the room. I quickly strode over to it, while stuffing a stale piece of bread I had smuggled from the whitecoats before all this happened into my mouth. As I got closer to it, I saw it was clothing. I read the note someone, probably Girly Guy/Narumi-sensei left. It told me this was the uniform I had to wear and that he would pick me up at 7:50 AM. I studied the uniform. It wasn't _too_ bad; in fact it was cuter than the rest of my clothes that I had when I was with Jeb and the Flock. The only thing bad about it was the fact that I had to wear a _skirt_. I have never worn a skirt, and I definitely wouldn't wear one as short as this. I put on the uniform and looked at myself in the full length mirror. It wasn't awful, but the skirt was so damn short! I looked like one of those slutty cheerleaders or hookers (I think that was what they were called) that you see on TV! Plus, if I bent over or there was a gust of wind, you could clearly see my underwear! I quickly took it off; being as skinny as I was, it was really loose on me. I slipped on my shorts and made a resolve to tell Narumi to get me a pair of shorts that I could wear instead of this _thing_.

By the time I was done, it was 7:45. I grabbed a manga I found near my bed stand and started reading it while waiting for Girly Gu–I mean, _Narumi-sensei_.

I didn't have long to wait.

At seven-fifty on the dot, he waltzed into my room. I immediately stood up.

"Dude, what the hell? Haven't you ever heard of something called knocking?" I said in a biting tone. "What if I was getting dressed or something? Huh?"

He looked abashed at this. Then straightened back into his normal gaudy and glitzy self. "Hello Angel-chan!" he said in a falsetto. Yes, a _falsetto_. "Are you ready to meet your classmates?" he continued. He looked me up and down in what I think was supposed to be an approving gaze, but felt more like I was a piece of meat on display. I tended to see all stares like that, though, so I could just be paranoid. You know, being an experiment and all. He gasped when he saw I how I had my shirt on, and not my skirt. "Why aren't you wearing your shirt correctly, Angel-chan? And why aren't you wearing your skirt?" he gasped.

Oh yes. My shirt. The one that was currently unbuttoned from the upper center to the top. The one that was currently slipping off a shoulder. The one that you could totally see my bra under.

Oops.

I glared at him. "I like my old shirt better. And I am not going to wear that piece of hooker equipment without shorts underneath. And don't call me Angel," I tried to swallow back the teary lump at the memories of being called Angel – oh, wait, that was the bread giving me a lump in my throat. It was the bread, I swear! I plowed on, bravely (in my opinion), considering how difficult it was getting the bread to go down. (**1**) "Remember our deal, _sensei_. If you absolutely _have_ to talk to me, call me Mitzukay, or whatever it is."

The lump was still digging painfully in my throat, and it _hurt_.

Someone get me a purple heart. (**2**)

He looked apologetic after that. "I'm sorry, An– err, Mitsukai-chan. I think we have some shorts you can wear instead of the skirt, but you have to wear the shirt. It's the dress code," he explained. He then left the room, and soon returned with a small pair of loose red shorts that miraculously fit on my tiny, starved hips. He walked out of the room as I took off the shorts I had on right now and put those on. To my relief, they fit perfectly, a bit baggy, but that was all. I then buttoned the shirt a bit higher, but not all the way. I did not like to make my chances of dying higher. Nor did I feel like being choked via the shirt collar

I could just _see_ it now. Angel Ride, Death by School Uniform.

How embarrassing.

But nonetheless, I liked this place so far. It was so nice. I could feel a bit of Old Angel slipping into my demeanor as I hummed a bit, then quickly stopped myself. I couldn't go back to Old Angel. She was the past. I wasn't Ange the ray of sunshine, like in the good days. I was no longer Max's baby whose innocence must be kept, the boys' slightly bratty little sister who constantly invaded their minds and was to be protected at all costs, Nudge's shopping partner and secret keeper. I was now Angel the warrior, strong and ruthless, willing to do anything to protect the few I cared about. I felt a twinge of regret as I thought of five-year-old Fate, the little sweetheart with soft silver hair and the large, innocent misty blue eyes, who was probably wondering where her big sister and defender Angel was, and the rest of the Resistance I had left behind. I suddenly felt bad about what was happening. They were probably being tortured while I had slept in a fluffy feather bed. I located my old pants and grabbed the disposable camera I had filched from a whitecoat. I had lots of pictures, of the flock, Fate and her mother Destiny (who was dead), Nala (the lioness hybrid who was the deputy in the Resistance and the closest thing I had to a best friend), multiple members of the Resistance, who were my closest friends and most trusted allies, and Link, with his golden hair and stormy grey eyes, the guy I loved and the closest I've ever gotten to having a boyfriend. I would have to get Narumi to print them. Oh god, I'm getting off-track. Focus Angel, Focus.

I gathered myself and walked out of the door with my head held high.

"Mitsukai-chan, do you want breakfast?" Narumi asked me. I shook my head.

"But you need some!" he exclaimed, horrified. I shook my head more firmly.

"I'm fine, really. I'm used to not having breakfast. Plus, I also had a piece of bread earlier, and some coffee," I reassured him. He didn't look totally convinced, but nodded his head. I hastily changed the subject. "Oh, I have a favor to ask you. Could you develop these pictures for me?" I continued, fishing out the camera. He nodded and I handed him the camera. I decided to continue the conversation we had been having. "So, what's happening today?" I instantly regretted what I said as I noticed the devilish expression on his face.

"Why, to class of course! It's time for you to meet class B. Don't worry, today is a free day, so you have no work," he said cheerfully. I paled. I didn't want to do this (**3**). He continued on, ignoring my look of horror. "Well, let's go to class!"

I yanked my hand out of his, glaring. "Hell no!"

He sighed. "Then you leave me no choice," he said, and grabbed my hand again as he pranced, yes _pranced_, down the hallway, dragging me down with him.

Finally we got to the door of the class. He stopped to open the door, and made me wait in the hall while he went in and informed the class they had a new student. I couldn't help but peek through a crack. That place was a madhouse! People floating, drawings all over the place, exploding desks, and fumes coming from potions, of all things! I noticed how they all settled down a bit when Narumi-sensei told them they were getting a new classmate, but not enough to make me feel safe. Then he came back outside to get me. I started backing warily away from the door. No way was I going to go in there after I had just seen.

He grabbed my hand, and I dug my heels into the floor, doing my best to stay put. He sighed exasperatedly. "Come on, please come in," he pleaded.

I shook my head vehemently. "Nuh uh. No way. _Hell_ no. You're bringing me into that madhouse over my dead body, goddammit!"

Despite all my protests, he managed to drag me in the classroom, but not after I had managed to land a few punches and kicks, as well as hissing threats. _"Your death will be delivered with swift wings. Swift wings, Narumi! Swift wings!"_ (**3**)

Damn that guy! As soon as I was in that classroom, he managed to cut off my escape route!

"Now," he said, satisfied I was finally in the classroom as I scowled darkly, glaring at him. "Introduce yourself."

I finally broke away from glaring at him and at the sea of people expectantly waiting for me to talk. I gulped, suddenly nervous. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I glared at Narumi-sensei again. _This is all __**your**_ _fault_, I thought viciously, before opening my mouth to curse him again. "Swift wings, you bastard. Or slow and painful ones, if I'm lucky."

* * *

Natsume's POV (I know! It's not Angel's for once!)

* * *

I sat in my seat, reading my manga as chaos rained around me.

Suddenly, the door was flung open. Naru-gay walked in, beaming happily.

"I have great news, class! We are getting a new student!"

Though chaos still reigned, everyone calmed down a bit, eager to see the new student

When he walked out the door, it was silent for a while, then he spoke. In case you're wondering, everyone had quieted down to hear him.

"Come on, please come in," he pleaded. Wait what? The new kid refused to come in?

Then, he/she spoke for the first time. "Nuh uh. No way. _Hell_ no. You're bringing me into that madhouse over my dead body, goddammit!"

Definitely a girl, by the feminine tone. And foreign, too. She spoke with a lilt you can only get with accents. But who did she think she was? This wasn't a madhouse. It was a pretty cool class.

As Narumi walked into the classroom, literally dragging the girl by her thin wrist, I saw the girl land a few solid punches and kicks that would have made any sane and normal guy let go, and spout off what I thought were protests and curses in another language. Was she really that desperate not to go here?

By the time they reached the center of the front of the classroom, Narumi had gotten smart and cut off the only route of escape for her. I saw her staring at the windows like she was seriously contemplating making a run for it and barreling through the window.

"Now," he said, satisfied that she was finally in the classroom. The girl scowled darkly, glaring at him. "Introduce yourself."

She had finally stopped glaring at him, and stared out at the sea of people expectantly waiting for her to talk. She looked... nervous? She had just punched Narumi, as well as issued several rather _creative_ death threats that even _I_ hadn't thought up yet toward his person, and she was nervous about talking to people?

When she turned to face us, I got a good look at her or the first time.

She was hot. A little shorter than average, but with nice, long, slender legs none of the other girls had that were partially hidden by the baggy shorts she wore for the uniform (**AN: O.O Natsume's a perv! But we already knew that, didn't we?**). Why on earth was she wearing the boy's uniform, when she was so obviously female? She was pale-tan, like she had just escaped a lightless holding cell (and judging by her death threats toward our sensei, I was rather inclined to believe that that theory could be true), but normally had much darker skin. Her smooth, heart-shaped face had rosy pink lips and a cute nose. But what really called my attention was her hair and eyes. Her golden blonde hair fell into soft curls at the end, and she had bright cerulean eyes. If she wasn't so much taller than Ruka, she could pass as his twin! Actually, that wasn't a bad guess. They both looked so much alike.

Turning back, she glared viciously at Narumi-sensei again, as if blaming him for making a scene. She continued to glare, and then we heard her say, "Swift wings, you bastard. Or slow and painful ones, if I'm lucky."

What is wrong with this girl?

She turned to face us again, the nervous tension gone. Her features were cold and stiff, as if someone had taken a chisel and carved out an ice block to create her face. Opening her mouth, she began to speak.

"My past and personal life is none of your fucking business, so don't you even _think_ of pressing for it or using you're _a-lice_ to get it out of me unless you want to be force-fed your own flesh," she said in a cold and quiet, yet carrying voice, the word _alice_ having taken a drawling, mocking tone in contrast to the res of her speech. "If you find it absolutely necessary to refer to me by name, Mitsukai Keikan. Fuck up with that one rule and I'll fucking kill you, then ask questions."

Half the class paled at her serious tone. _Wow,_ I thought dryly. _Nice girl_.

"Does anyone have any extra questions for Keikan-san?" Narumi asked. Only Imai was brave, or stupid, enough to raise her hand.

"Yes, Imai-san?" he asked.

"What is her Alice, star rank, and class?" she uttered emotionless. Sometimes, I wondered if she was actually a robot.

"Water Alice, special star, Special Abilities class," Keikan said in an equally emotionless voice, her long, uncut bangs draping over one eye as they slipped loose of the crack between her ear and head that were keeping them pulled back.

Low muttered conversations broke out across the room. I couldn't blame them. After all, she was the second special star in the elementary division, the first being me.

I have to say, even I was surprised. What was so different about this girl that made her a special star when she wasn't even in the DA class? For that matter, how was she a Water Alice, and _not_ in that class? Was her alice truly that weak? She really wasn't anything special. I bet she was really pathetic.

I felt a chilling sensation after I thought that. I slowly lifted my manga off of my face, and to my surprise it was Keikan who was glaring at me with murder in her eyes. Damn, she had one hell of a glare. It was worse than mine.

She spoke again. "Even _try _to insult me in any way, and you'll end up in the hospital all but dead. Or the insane asylum. Wherever I feel like sending you."

It seemed to be directed at me. Damn, she didn't read my mind or anything, did she? Nobody had that Alice except for Koko.

She gave some sort of half-smirk at me, like she was saying, _You don't know what I'm capable of_.

I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

Behind me, I heard Imai murmur so lowly that I barely caught it. "I think I'm going to like this girl."

I shuddered internally. When Imai was interested in something, that never really boded well for the rest of us.

**

* * *

**

AN: Yes! Chapter 5, updated!

**(1) You're not fooling anyone with your attempted denial of the fact you were about to cry, Angel.**

**(2) Why yes, this **_**is**_** from Gossip Girl: The Carlyles.**

**(3) Italics mean she is talking in English, not Japanese. This is also why she was called Miss Ride in the first few chapters, as they were speaking English. She knows some Japanese (mostly death threats and curses), but not much.**

**Well, we all know why Angel goes by Mitsukai Keikan, right? If you don't, it's because she's trying to hide from Itex, who are very good at getting files on people they're interested in. And an American girl in a Japanese school for kids with supernatural powers is **_**very**_** interesting.**

**I have the plot all straightened out, and I hope it'll start to show up. Oh, and Angel has nicknames for everyone. It's a remnant of her time in the little resistance in Itex. You know, so they didn't get caught.**

**Please ignore Ruka's description. I normally go with the coloring of the anime, except for Natsume, who has red eyes. And Mikan, who I prefer with golden-brown hair and honey eyes, unlike the anime's drab brown**

**~Hallow**


	6. Ch 5: My Slightly Insane Classmates

**On Angel's Wings**

**-**

**Author: HallowedHallsOfWriting**

**-**

**When the attempt to rescue Angel from the school fails, Max and the flock were tortured then murdered. Angel, after watching all that happen to her family, is the only one left. For four long years, Itex has kept her in its clutches, testing thing after thing on her. One day, when an experiment to Apparate (I know, I know, so Harry Potter-esque, but that's the only word I can think to describe it) fails, Angel is sent to another world, with no way to return (fortunately, Itex can not follow her). Here, she is found on the grounds by everyone's favorite flamboyantly dressed sensei, and is enrolled in, you guessed it, Alice Academy. Follow Angel Ride as she struggles to overcome her past and finally find a place to belong.**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Hallow is floating on a boat in the ocean, trying her hardest to get a tan. Suddenly, the rights to Gakuen Alice and Maximum Ride skitter by. Hallow lunges and misses, falling off the boat in the process. Now Hallow is wet, miserable, and doesn't even have the rights. And she is still not tan.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: My Slightly Insane Classmates

**-or-**

**Meeting Flames, Purple Ice, Freaky Mind Reader, And Various Others**

_**

* * *

**_

Recap:

_She gave some sort of half-smirk at me, like she was saying, You don't know what I'm capable of._

_I wasn't sure I wanted to find out._

_In front of me, I heard Imai murmur so lowly that I barely caught it. "I think I'm going to like this girl."_

_I shuddered internally. When Imai was interested in something, that never boded well for the rest of us._

_**End Recap:**_

* * *

Angel's POV (again!)

* * *

My keen avian ears picked up a muttering from the class. _I think I'm going to like this girl_. I wonder who that was? I followed the sound to a stoic looking black-haired girl with violet eyes. Hmmm. She looked interesting. But who really caught my eye was the two boys sitting behind her. My heart leaped a bit as I saw the blonde boy with the large cerulean eyes.

_Gazzy?_

Images of him flooded my brain. The nights we spent playing tag in the forest near our house. Curling up with him in Max's bed whenever we had a nightmare. The rest of the Flock also sent memories coursing through my head. Nudge sneaking around, giggling quietly with me in the dark when we couldn't go to sleep. Iggy flipping pancakes in the air, begging me not to tell where his stash of bombs was. Fang, with his ever-so-silent manner, carrying me when I fell asleep while flying. Max's shocked and freaked look when an Ouja board told her she was going to die. All of us, doing fun stuff together, just being a family.

No it couldn't be. And it wasn't. Gazzy had died four years ago! Get a grip, Ride!

Oh god. Next thing you know, I'll be getting a voice like Max. Joy.

Note the sarcasm.

Narumi turned to me and spoke. "Go sit down over by Imai-san, Keikan-chan." Hmph. Apparently he had recovered from my glares and death threats enough to call me _–chan_ again. Everyone slightly gasped at this. I scanned their minds. Asides from this Imai girl, he doesn't call anyone else by their last name. I looked to see where he was pointing. Oh, it was that black-haired girl again. I went over and took a seat. I turned my head to study her. That girl . . . she reminded me so much of Nala. Nala . . .

"What are you looking at?" her question interrupted my thoughts. I focused on her face.

"Sorry, you remind me of one of my old friends," I said quietly. She looked appeased with that answer.

The boy sitting in front of me turned his head. "Hey, why can't I read your mind?" The question attracted many curious stares. I flushed slightly with all the attention.

"Mind blocks," I mumbled, ducking my head. "Would you guys stop staring?" I barked out harshly to all of those around me. I quickly read their minds. Oddly enough, they all had pretty much the same thought: _Wow, talk about bipolar_. Or something along those lines.

Girl-Who-Looked-Like-Nala looked at me with a tilted head, like she was judging me or something. Imma call her Purple Ice! She cleared her throat.

"Could you teach me how to block my mind too?" she asked.

I blinked. That was _soooooo_ not what I was expecting. Maybe something more along the lines of, _what a freak!_. "Uhh, I can try. But it took me about two years to complete the basics, and another three years to totally master it. And it isn't as good as having the Nullification Alice. But definitely better than nothing."

She looked pleased. Maybe I would make a friend here.

I was interrupted from my slightly more pleasant than usual thoughts, when this black-haired guy with red (of all colors, red!) eyes interrupted them.

"Hey," he asked. "How are you a special star if you're in the group of rejects?" Obviously, that was meant to insult me. But I wouldn't let it.

"The group of rejects, as you call them, is where the rarest and most unusual alices go. If trained properly, they can become more powerful than any elemental alice. I am a special star because of the, ahh, _circumstances_, I arrived under and the fact that my other alice is one of the most rarest ones in over a century." Let him chew on that! I got the feeling he was an elemental alice. I scanned his mind, and saw he was Natsume Hyuuga, and he had the fire alice. Heh, considering I'm too lazy to remember his name, so I think I'll call him Flames. It definitely suits his personality.

A girl stood up and faced me, a livid look on her face. "How dare you talk back to our Natsume-kun like that! I, Sumire Shouda, president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub, will not allow you to!"

"Whatever, Whiskers. I'll talk to Flames however I want and you and your bitches will have to deal with it," I said, idly checking my nails. Damn, I was going to have to get one of those things they call a manicure, they looked awful!

Whiskers spluttered. "How dare you! Who do you think you are?" _What a stupid bitch!_, I heard her scream in her mind.

I looked up and glared my Angel-Of-Death glare at her. "I think I'm Mitsukai Keikan. And I'm not stupid, nor am I a bitch. (**1**) If anyone is, you are. Now shut the hell up, or I'll torture you so badly you'll be begging for me to kill you." Okay, so it wasn't the most subtle or easiest threat, but it did the trick. She shut up.

Flames was brooding in the corner, when _finally_ it dawned on him I had insulted him. "Hey!" he seethed. "My name isn't Flames."

I clapped mockingly. "Well, what do you know? He has a brain after all. Yes, I know your name isn't Flames. Took you long enough, kid. But does it look like I really care what it is? No."

He looked positively murderous. Oh goodie! Playing Driving-Flames-Up-The-Wall was FUN! Mind-Invader snickered quietly. Did my barriers just slip? I gathered all my strength and mentally screamed _OUT!_, then proceeded to shove him rudely out of my mind. He winced at the volume of my thoughts.

Flames was getting pissed I was ignoring him. "Do you want to be burnt to a crisp?" he growled. I pretended to think. Then I giggled. Most people were staring at me like I was insane. Maybe I was. After four years in my own personal hell, I honestly didn't know if I had gone off the deep end or not.

"Yes, I think I do. It would be a very interesting experience, to be honest. I've been throttled, nearly drowned, electrocuted, shot at, and even some more I won't mention, but never in all my life has someone tried to burn me to death. I'd definitely like to try it someday, and today seems as good as any!" I ended cheerfully, still giggling. Flame's mind was soooo funny!!!!! I could definitely see why his was Mind Invader's favorite.

He started throwing fireballs at me. I dodged every last one while twisting into impossible configurations, kind of like a snake. Then, he sent a low wall of fire at me which I vaulted over. Finally, he surrounded me with a circle of fire. I used my water power (no way was I going to call it an Alice) to fry the ones closest to me, and simply ducked whenever it was to close. I heard screams of terror and smelled burning hair. I also felt Flames weakening. Damn that fucking moronic idiot! He was going to kill himself someday, and if he was this reckless on missions, it would be before he graduated middle school. I felt him push his power to far and start to faint. I panicked. The idiot was going to land in a fireball he created! I quickly saw a small sliver of the classroom around me. Luckily, I managed to squeeze through. I quickly made my way and caught the idiot before he hit the ground. Stupid bastard. He glanced up at me, obviously confused as why I was there.

"You're a fucking idiot, Flames. You pushed your alice to far and nearly burnt your scalp. Don't do it again, you'll just end up killing yourself sooner rather than later," I whispered so lowly that only he heard me. Then, all of the flames hissed out, leaving a rather charred classroom. I let him go as he stumbled a few times to get into his chair. I quickly surveyed the kids. Good, no one was seriously injured. I made my way back to my seat next to Purple Ice.

* * *

Natsume's POV

* * *

I pushed all my alice out, making huge infernos. I started to get dizzy. Oh god, I was gonna collapse . . .

A few seconds later, I found myself in someone's arms. Apparently, they had caught me. I looked up and saw the face of the new girl. What the hell? Wasn't she just on the other side of the room? And after I had set that fire on her; why would she catch me?

"You're a fucking idiot, Flames. You pushed your alice to far and nearly burnt your scalp. Don't do it again, you'll just end up killing yourself sooner rather than later," she hissed into my ear. Who the fuck was this girl? First she insults me, then she manages to escaped the fire without even a burnt sleeve and catches me (_and pretty much saves your ass in the process,_ the voice in my head chimes in smugly). And somehow she knows about the lifespan curse?

She dropped me in my seat and made her way to hers. I saw her anxiously glance around at the rest of the kids before she sat down, as if checking to see if anyone was hurt. She probably was.

What was wrong with her? Does she have freaking bipolar or something?

* * *

:Angel's POV:

* * *

Why yes, Flames. Yes I do.

* * *

:Everyone's Thoughts (except for Angel):

_

* * *

_

Just who exactly is this Mitsukai Keikan?

**

* * *

**

AN: Yes! 6, revised! By this rate, I'll have everything revised by the end of Winter Break! *iz celebrating*

**(1) Déjà vu, anyone? I think Angel said nearly the same thing in School's Out – Forever to Max II.**

**~Hallow**


	7. Ch 6: Loosing My Temper

**On Angel's Wings**

**-**

**Author: HallowedHallsOfWriting**

**-**

**When the attempt to rescue Angel from the school fails, Max and the flock were tortured then murdered. Angel, after watching all that happen to her family, is the only one left. For four long years, Itex has kept her in its clutches, testing thing after thing on her. One day, when an experiment to Apparate (I know, I know, so Harry Potter-esque, but that's the only word I can think to describe it) fails, Angel is sent to another world, with no way to return (fortunately, Itex can not follow her). Here, she is found on the grounds by everyone's favorite flamboyantly dressed sensei, and is enrolled in, you guessed it, Alice Academy. Follow Angel Ride as she struggles to overcome her past and finally find a place to belong.**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or GA. Nor do I own a yacht.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Loosing My Temper (And With Good Reason)

_

* * *

_

**Recap:**

_Natsume's POV_

_What was wrong with her? Does she have freaking bipolar or something?_

_-_

_Angel's POV_

_Yes. Yes I do._

_-_

_Everyone's Thoughts (except for Angel)_

_Just who exactly is this Mitsukai Keikan?_

_**End Recap:**_

* * *

Angel's POV

* * *

Finally, the class was over. Hallelujah!

I quickly walked into the lunchroom, and grabbed my food. Seeing as it was a rather nice day outside, I decided to go eat outside. I strode over to a shady spot beneath a tree. Admiring the pink cherry blossoms, I sat down. Quickly finishing the meal (they served really skimpy servings here, nothing like Subway or Burger King – hell, we got more when we had to dumpster dive!), I laid back against the tree and started reading a manga that I had found in my room. It was called Fullmetal Alchemist – it was pretty fucking good. There was a lot of blood, violence, and gore in it, making it the ideal choice for a ten-year-old bird girl who has seen nothing but that in her whole life. Yep. I think it was for guys, but what the hell. Those girly mangas about love were incredibly stupid. Honestly, did the girls in this world think about anything other than boys? Yeah. I was pretty pissed at those.

Listening to the rhythmic breeze, my eyelids started to grow heavy and soon I drifted off to sleep . . .

Then someone kicked me.

I blinked up at the face looming over me drowsily. "What the hell was that for, Flames?" I growled angrily. In case you haven't guessed, the person who woke me up was none other than Natsume Hyuuga, the firecaster.

"You're in my spot. This is my tree," he hissed. I simply blinked my eyes and stay put.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Get out."

I was pissed. "Okay, what the fuck? _You_ wake _me_ up from _my_ sleep, don't even fucking apologize for _kicking_ me, and you still have the nerve to _demand_ I move? What is wrong with you? You're not some invincible god that everyone should worship, dammit, so stop acting like it. You can fucking go to hell for all I care." I stood up and stormed away. I went to that clearing near the lake that I had landed around. I wanted, no, _needed_ to stretch my wings. Plus, a little extra training couldn't hurt. It wouldn't do to get soft, and I needed to keep up my stamina. I hadn't flown in open air for so long, but I should probably wait until later, when they were back in classes. Yeah.

Once the others were out of sight, I ran. I darted back and forth among the trees, letting my hair fly behind me like some kind of golden banner. When I reached the clearing, I was gasping for breath, but grinning like an idiot. Everything finally sunk in. I was free! Free from Itex, free from torture, free from the guilt that accompanied me everytime I heard the tolling bell signaling another loss for the Resistance. Free of knowledge that _they_ died. Free!

I laughed. I laughed long, hard, and hysterically. A few tears rolled down my face as I sank to the ground, the real ground, a ground I had not had time to fully appreciate until now. I laughed until my sides ached. Then I picked myself off the ground and stared at my reflection in the crystal clear lake as I splashed some water on my face. Backing away, I started warming up. Push-ups, sit-ups, stretches. I brought the steel dagger that I had snuck out from under the whitecoats' noses, and used a tree as target practice, smiling slightly as I hit the center each time. I put it back in its sheath

Then, I snapped my wings out. Pushing of from the ground, I soared high into the air, so high no one could tell it was me if they saw. I did a few flips, letting the wind ruffle my feathers. Now, I'm not being a narcissist, but my wings are gorgeous. They are definitely my best feature. My wings are now easily thirteen feet wide, and are a soft pearly white color that practically glows. They are really soft, too. And very powerful.

I aligned the tips, a few tricks I had learned from watching hawks, and glided on my side. Then I dive-bombed the ground, pulling up mere milliseconds before I crashed. The wind whipped my hair out of my face as I spiraled up and smiled my first true smile ever since _they_ died.

I never noticed the huge violet eyes that stared out from a pale face until much, much later.

* * *

Hotaru's POV (FINALLY!)

* * *

After the little showdown between Hyuuga and Keikan-san, everybody made their way to our next class, math with Jinno. As we all trudged our way into the school, Yuu stopped.

"Hey," he said, "Where's Keikan-san? She hasn't come back yet."

"Oh, she'll come back," Shouda said. "And if she doesn't come back in time, Jinno-sensei will punish her. Serves her right," she muttered under her breath. By that time, we had reached the class, so we all filed in and sat down.

Jinno came in. He started to call role. I went back to drawing up plans for a new invention, the Baka Gun. I could use it on Mikan if I ever saw the baka again. But for now, I could use it on Koko if he read my mind. Koko winced. I shot a harsh glare at him.

"Hotaru Imai?" Jinno called out.

"Here," I said.

He went on and on. Until –

"Mitsukai Keikan?"

No answer.

"She's not here, sensei. She never came in after lunch break," Shouda said snobbishly. (**1**)

"I can see that, Shouda. Does anyone know where she is?" he bit out, looking like he was inches away from frying her with his alice.

"No, sensei. She left somewhere and never came back," one of the twins, the pink haired one, said.

"Very well. Imai, Yome, go find her and bring her back," he ordered. I couldn't have been happier to comply. Contrary to popular belief, I hated math. Thankful for this excuse to get out of class, I stood up and walked out of the room, Koko following behind me.

I walked out to the place she disappeared from. There! It was a few footprints. Feeling ridiculously like a detective, I silently followed the tracks she left. Finally, I came to a clearing. I gave a low whistle. The place . . . I had no idea the Academy had a place like this! It was beautiful, serene, completely cut off from everyone else. _Just like Mitsukai,_ I mused, then mentally slapped myself. I never call _anyone_ by their first name except for Mikan. Suddenly, I felt a whoosh of air, and a shadow covered my face. I glanced up and gasped.

There she was. Mitsukai Keikan, _fifty feet in the air_. But that wasn't the strangest part. Oh no. That was what I saw next.

_Wings_. Gorgeous, majestic _wings_, glowing pearly white in the sunlight. And we're not just talking the little delicate ones you find on fairy costumes. We're talking huge, bird-like wings, feathers and all. They were ten feet wide, _at least_. Behind me, Koko gave a low whistle.

Angel wings. Huh. Guess that's where her name came from, even if she did have a vocabulary to rival a pissed-off drunken sailor.

She gently floated to the ground, stopping to rest near the lake. She laughed a long laugh full of joy. She sounded like someone who hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Then, she somehow sensed our present.

The cheerful and peaceful atmosphere shattered immediately. She growled low in her throat, and even the sky seemed to darken. I'm sure Koko and I had twin expressions of terror and horror. She turned to us, and when she saw our faces, she winced. I wondered what was going on through her head.

* * *

Angel's POV

* * *

I looked at Purple Ice and Mind-Invader's faces. They had a look of terror and horror on them. I winced. Well, there goes my hope of actually making a friend here. I would be lucky if they didn't turn around and run away screaming. I was used to that, at least.

_What did I do to earn this? Why can't I be happy, have friends again? Why can't I, just for once in my life, be normal? Not as a freak, not as a mutant, not as something to gain money from, but as just me? Why couldn't I ever meet someone who thought of me as just Angel?_

* * *

Koko's POV

_

* * *

_

She has wings.

That phrase kept running around and around in my head. Suddenly, the fog around my mind cleared. Ride had dropped her shields. I zoned in on her thoughts.

_What did I do to earn this? Why can't I be happy, have friends again? Why can't I, just for once in my life, be normal? Not as a freak, not as a mutant, not as something to gain money from, but as just me? Why couldn't I ever meet someone who thought of me as just Angel?_

Huh? Mutant? Gain money from? What the heck? Did she really think that? What kind of past did this girl have that those possibilities could rise up in her head? I mean, I understood the freak part, having been often called that before, but what about the rest?

And… why did she call herself Angel in her thoughts? I thought her name was Mitsukai.

Could she have been lying?

I felt the fog rewrap itself as I was suddenly facing a huge steel wall, topped with barbed wire and spikes. Written on the wall was, _GET OUT OF MY MIND!_ It was in dripping blood. I shuddered. Hazy images of ghost-like people appeared at the corner. A tall girl with wild blonde-streaked brown hair. A black-haired, somber-faced boy with his arms around her protectively. A strawberry blonde boy with pale blue unseeing eyes, his arm on a mocha-skinned girl with thick black hair pulled back into a braid. A blonde haired boy, wait, _Ruka_? No, it wasn't him, it was somebody else who looked like his clone or something. A pale skinned girl with blue-violet eyes and some wicked sharp canines. A reddish-browned haired boy around our age with _fox ears_? And finally, a small, silver-haired girl with innocent misty-blue eyes, with tiny, downy grey wings spread out fully. Then, I was rudely pushed out. She pushed me out so hard mentally, get this, I actually was _knocked back into a tree trunk_. (**2**)

Who were those people? (**3**)

* * *

Angel's POV

* * *

Goddamn that fucking mind reader! What gave him the right to invade my mind? Now, people may say that I couldn't judge him because I had invaded _their_ minds too, but no. I was nothing like him. He read people's private thoughts out loud for his own amusement. You know what? I read them to make sure I wasn't going to be fucking killed, dammit!

"What did you see?" I growled at Purple Ice.

"All of it," she squeaked.

I calmed down a bit. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" I said. "No one can know."

"Okay," she said. "But, who does know?"

"Besides you two? Narumi, Jinno, Ichido, Yamada, Misaki, Hi-sama, and Persona. That's it. And I'd like to keep it that way. Now, why were you looking for me?" I said, trying to change the subject. They don't look that scared. Maybe I will still make friends.

"Jinno sent us to get you. You're missing math class," Mind-Invader added.

"Math, huh? Well, don't wanna make him mad. Let's go," I said, turning on my heel and walking out of the secluded area through the path I created. The other two followed silently behind me.

Suddenly, Mind-Invader stopped, grabbing my arm. What was up with that?

"Imai, go on ahead. I think I dropped my pencil. Keikan-san, will you help me look for it?" he asked.

Purple Ice looked back at us, me frozen in spot, Mind-Invader standing next to me, having dropped his arm. She looked a bit suspicious, but nodded anyways. When she was out of hearing and sight range, I spun around to face him, beyond furious.

"What the fuck was that for, Yome?" I hissed. I was way too pissed to even think about calling him by the nickname I came up for him. I was ready to punch him in the face for doing this to me. I turned and started to walk away when he grabbed me. Still facing the opposite direction, I waited for… I don't really know what I waited for, but I was waiting for something.

However, what he did next surprised me. He leaned in, put his lips to my ear, and whispered one word into them.

"_Angel_."

**

* * *

**

AN: Yes! Another revised chapter! And a cliff-hanger

**(1) – This is not like her cruelness to Mikan. Sumire doesn't like Angel, and Angel does not like Sumire. Cats or dogs don't exactly tend to get along with birds. It's got to do with their inner self.**

**(2) – Incase you forgot, Angel also has telekinesis. She unknowingly used it in addition to throwing him out mentally.**

**(3) – Yep, those were her past 'family.' In order of their appearance: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Nala (OC), Link (OC), and Fate (OC).**

**This is going to be more in depth than the previous version, so get ready for sub plots. Also, if you guys would like a pairing with Angel, or any background character, I will do my best to incorporate it, **_**within reason**_**. That means no pairings with a gap of more than three years. And they must make sense.**

**~Hallow**


	8. Ch 7: Secrets, Secrets

**On Angel's Wings**

**-**

**Author: HallowedHallsOfWriting**

**-**

**When the attempt to rescue Angel from the school fails, Max and the flock were tortured then murdered. Angel, after watching all that happen to her family, is the only one left. For four long years, Itex has kept her in its clutches, testing thing after thing on her. One day, when an experiment to Apparate (I know, I know, so Harry Potter-esque, but that's the only word I can think to describe it) fails, Angel is sent to another world, with no way to return (fortunately, Itex can not follow her). Here, she is found on the grounds by everyone's favorite flamboyantly-dressed sensei, and is enrolled in, you guessed it, Alice Academy. Follow Angel Ride as she struggles to overcome her past and finally find a place to belong.**

**-**

**Disclaimer: If it wasn't clear, I don't own _either_ of them. Dammit!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Secrets, Secrets

_**

* * *

**_

Recap:

"_What the fuck was that for, Yome?" I hissed. I was way too pissed to even think about calling him by the nickname I came up for him. I was ready to punch him in the face for doing this to me. I turned and started to walk away when he grabbed me. Still facing the opposite direction, I waited for… I don't really know what I waited for, but I was waiting for something._

_However, what he did next surprised me. He leaned in, put his lips to my ear, and whispered one word into them._

"Angel."

_**End Recap:**_

* * *

Angel's POV

* * *

At that one word, I felt my entire body freeze up. Wha – how did he know! I was trying so hard to keep my past and true name a secret, and _this_ happens? I hadn't even been at this fucking school for a _month_, and already I screwed up.

If Itex finds me because of this, I don't have a single person to blame but myself.

I'm _so. Fucking. STUPID!_ The one time I am an idiot and let my guard down, the _one fucking time_ I leave my shields down, is the one time there is a fucking _mind reader_ who gets access to my goddamn _thoughts_! Fucking hell, I'm such a _moron_!

I am _so_ fucked.

* * *

Koko's POV

* * *

When I said the name, she froze, like she was a statue, or an ice sculpture. I could tell almost immediately that she did not expect that. She stayed that way for a while, and even though her shields were back up, I could almost _hear_ her brain whirring as she thought up whatever it was she was thinking of – and judging by her declaration when she was first introduced, I was fairly certain that she was thinking up some of the most _painful_ ways to kill me and make it look like an accident. Thoughts of what she could do to me without any witnesses. It wasn't pleasant, let me tell you that.

It was nearly enough to make me drop her arm.

I looked up at her. Her face was turned, ever so slightly, and I could see her lips soundlessly working as she mouthed words I was unable to understand. I raised my free hand to touch her arm lightly.

The second it brushed against her skin, she broke out of her trance, and whirled around to face me so quickly her hair struck my face. Hard. She moved so quickly I didn't even _see_ her, just a blur of white and gold as she twisted both my arms behind my back at a really painful angle, and had me pinned up against a nearby tree in three seconds flat.

Okay, maybe it was longer, but it sure as hell _felt_ like three seconds.

"How did you know my name!" she hissed, her voice high and strained.

"Your mind!" I spluttered out, which was really not the easiest thing to do with her hands wrapped around my neck. "I heard it in your mind!"

I looked up to see her furious, but deathly pale face, darkened cyan eyes burning holes into mine. "What else did you learn!" she demanded, her tone rising in her hysteria. "_What else did you fucking learn_?"

"N-n-nothing!" I stammered out. "N-n-nothing else!" Her hand was clamping down on my throat harder, and I knew if she didn't let go soon, my windpipe would be crushed and, well, I would most likely die, and if I was lucky, I would never speak again.

I couldn't help but wonder if that was her goal.

"_Tell me!"_ she shrieked, the pitch so high it could shatter glass. Her eyes were wild with anger and… was that fear? Yes, it definitely was.

What on earth in her mind could be so dangerous that _Mitsukai Keikan_, the girl who escaped from Natsume's fire without a single scratch or burn, the girl who laughed so hard at threats, the girl who spoke so casually of her own death, was _frightened_ about people finding out?

I decided I didn't want to know. Then realized too late that I probably already did.

"E-e-eight p-people! Four girls, four boys! Wings and fox ears and fangs! That'sallIsaw,Iswear!" I rushed the words out, my eyes screwed shut, stringing the last part together as fast as I could before her hand tightened any further.

Just as soon as I said that, it was over. Her hands dropped, and I slumped to the ground against the tree, the bark scratching lines down my back. I could dimly feel the skin dampening with some kind of blood, the scream she gave still ringing in my ears. There was a good chance that the thinner shirt under the black sweater we had to wear now was sliced in ribbons in the back. Damn. I gingerly felt the back of my head, and winced at the bruise forming at the bottom of the back of my head. That girl was _strong_.

I looked back and Mitsukai, or Angel, as it seems her real name was, and was surprised to see her whole body was trembling and shaking. Suddenly, I saw her drop to her knees on the ground, shivers wracking her body as she was struck by a sudden coughing fit. After a while of me just standing there, watching as she kneeled where she was until the last of her shudders had gone down. Then she got up, and even though she was staring straight at me, I felt like she was looking _through_ me, searching all of me for something I didn't know.

We stood like that for a while.

Just as abruptly as her mood change, she twirled as quickly as she had before, and walked out of the little clearing and towards the school.

I stood in shock for a little bit, then hurried after her. It would definitely look weird if she got to class before me. I might get in trouble. When I saw her, she had reached the main building and had sharply swiveled to the right, and kept right on walking. That wasn't the way to class. I ran to catch up.

When I caught up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder, I found myself pinned to something for the second time that day.

This girl was _seriously_ paranoid.

Her eyes were lost, and then focused when she saw me. "Thought you were someone else," she muttered as way of apology (at least, I _think_ it was an apology) as she let me down. "What do you want?"

"Umm, class is that way," I gasped out, massaging my throat in an attempt to get it to it working again.

"I know," she said, and continued walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going? We have to get back to class!" I called, hurrying my steps to catch up with her.

Without turning, she yelled back an answer. "Stop fucking _following_ me, Yome!" Or not.

"Where are you going?" I repeated.

"To my fucking room!" she growled out, still facing the opposite direction. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

I tried to reach her again. This time, she spun around and faced me, anger written all over her face. "Stop fucking _following_ me, Yome!" she screamed in rage.

She turned back to the direction she was originally heading in, and broke into a sprint. I had no intention of trying to catch up, not that I probably could, and just turned back.

Should I tell the teacher about what Angel did? Nah. It's not like he would believe me anyways. And I have no intention of eating my own body anytime soon, and I'd rather not end up six feet under within a year of my stay here. I'll just have to come up with a cover story that won't get me fried of eviscerated.

Damn.

So when I got back to class, when Sensei looked at me and asked where she was, I gave him this reply:

"Ang – Mitsukai is kinda sick. I offered to take her to the nurse, but she said no. I think she went back to her room to sleep it off."

Shit. I almost called her Angel! Now for sure I was gonna get killed. Especially since Imai was looking at me quizzically, but thankfully she didn't say anything.

Math class went rather quickly, and when we were dismissed, Jinno held me back after class. That was definitely not something I wanted to do, but I stayed anyways.

"She's not really sick, is she?" he asked, just _daring_ me to lie to him. I couldn't. I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"No."

I closed my eyes, waiting for Keikan to suddenly appear in the room and strike me dead. She would definitely get me for this, I knew that.

"I figured as much. You found out her name, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Okay, that was a lie. I knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"You nearly called her Angel at the beginning. I guess you found out her name, and she ran away after telling you to never tell anyone again, am I wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much," I replied.

"Yome, don't ever tell anyone what you saw in her mind. She's not just attending school here; this place is quite possibly the only place on earth she can hide and not be found. There are many dangerous people after her right now, people who literally control her home country. If word of her location gets out, then I believe there will be no one in the world who is able to stop them. Tell no one what we discussed here," he said. His tone was sober, and I don't think he'd ever been this serious in his whole life.

"Okay."

I left the room, a bit dazed. Not for the first time, I was left wondering what was so dangerous about this Angel, what was so special about her. If the Mitsukai act was just that – an act. If she was totally different.

The question kept running around in circles in my head far into the night.

_Who is really behind this façade of Mitsukai Keikan?_

* * *

Angel's POV (right after she runs towards the dorms)

* * *

I was running again, running so fast I felt like I was flying. Dirt was flying up all around me, and I probably looked like a mad woman, but I didn't care. One thought was flying through my head.

_I have to get out of here._

I kept running and running and running until I finally got under the balcony to my Special Star room. After that, I just jumped up to a window sill, and leaped from ledge to ledge until I reached my balcony. I swung myself over the railing, and yanked open the door. Darting into the room, I zipped around it as I locked all the doors and windows, then closed the drapes, then dived into the huge monstrosity that was my bed. Burrowing beneath the covers, I started to hyperventilate again, a different thought than what my high-on-adrenaline mind was thinking.

_Why? Why? Why?_

There were many things I was asking why to. Why me? Why did these things always happen to me? Why did he have to figure it out? Why did I show my weaker side to him, albeit not on purpose? Why did I have such rotten luck? Why was my body weakening? Why was I unable to control my reactions and stregnth anymore? Why was I feeling so tired, after such an easy sprint?

_Why?_

The questions changed.

_How? How? How?_

How did this happen? How did I fail to keep my secret? How did I know I could trust Koko? How was I coughing up blood? How was this happening? How was I supposed to live now?

_How?_

I was so, so scared. No, scratch that, I was terrified. I was losing control over the extra instincts to _killkillkill_ and _createdoomdestruction_ that the whitecoats had put in. I had almost killed that kid! Just for saying my name!

What was wrong with me?

I whimpered into my pillow, as I felt a nasty taste in my throat rising. Tears started to force themselves out of my eyes, dampening the pillow, from the sheer hopelessness of my situation, before blinking them. Dammit, I lived with normal people for two weeks, and I'm already starting to bawl my eyes out at the littlest thing? _Get a fucking grip, Ride!_

I let out a moan, muffled by the pillow. Why was so much falling apart?

I was struck by a sudden coughing fit again, this one worse than before. A tangy, metal taste replaced the repulsive one right before my jaws wrenched open of their own accord, spitting and choking out globs of red and splattering them all over the pillow. _Blood?_

I got up, still holding the tearstained, mascara streaked, bloody pillow as I got up, wobbling a bit, before I fell to my knees and started coughing up more clumps of blood. Stumbling to the bathroom, I hacked up more and more and _oh my god how much blood can one person have?_ I started to retch and vomit and the contents of my stomach were mixed with red and red and more red and _there was so much of it!_

What felt like forever later, I stood up on weak legs, and stumbled to my bed in a haze of blood and tears, sweat running down my face as I collapsed in the bed, crying and crying and crying, oblivious to the voices as I curled up in a mess of streaked mascara, tears, and snot, sobbing hysterically and uncontrollably into my bed sheets until I was out cold, oblivious to the knocks and pleading of teachers who were just outside of my locked door.

And my only thought as I fell into the blissful, welcome black abyss of unconsciousness was, _Why me?_

_(It was only the next morning I would realize I had called Mind Invader, Koko.)_

**

* * *

**

OMAKE

I was so, so scared. No, scratch that, I was terrified. I was losing control over the extra instincts to _killkillkill_ and _createdoomdestruction_ that the whitecoats had put in. I had almost killed that kid! Just for saying my name!

What was wrong with me?

I whimpered into my pillow, as I felt a nasty taste in my throat rising. Tears started to force themselves out of my eyes, dampening the pillow, from the sheer hopelessness of my situation, before blinking them. Dammit, I lived with normal people for two weeks, and I'm already starting to bawl my eyes out at the littlest thing? _Get a fucking grip, Ride!_

I let out a moan, muffled by the pillow. Why was so much falling apart?

_What was happening to me?_

-

Angel!Max looked down on the form of her almost-daughter from heaven, the little girl's anguish and suffering plain to anyone who cared enough to see. She sighed sympathetically.

"PMS, Ange, PMS. I feel so damn bad for you."

And then she was promptly thrown out of heaven for swearing.

* * *

**AN: Erm... don't ask me where that came from. Either one. I'm still trying to figure out myself.**

**Yeah, Angel's little vomit-up-blood session? I have an explanation. Remember Max? In _Clipped Wings_? How she suffers from bleeding eyes? You know, Cruentus-Inundantia? Yeah. That's what she has. It will be quite common among the stories in the Wing Universe, as it is a disease unique to Avian-Americans.**

**Yeah.**

**Um, wow. Angel is _fucked up_ in this chapter! I did not intend to make her this messed up, but I couldn't help myself!**

**And the way I see it, with Koko being a mind-reader and such, he is trusted to keep his mouth shut on the important things he find out. Yeah.**

**Um, review please?**

**~Hallow**


	9. Ch 8: The DA

**On Angel's Wings**

**Author: HallowedHallsOfWriting**

**When the attempt to rescue Angel from the school fails, Max and the flock were tortured then murdered. Angel, after watching all that happen to her family, is the only one left. For four long years, Itex has kept her in its clutches, testing thing after thing on her. One day, when an experiment to Apparate (I know, I know, so Harry Potter-esque, but that's the only word I can think to describe it) fails, Angel is sent to another world, with no way to return (fortunately, Itex can not follow her). Here, she is found on the grounds by everyone's favorite flamboyantly-dressed sensei, and is enrolled in, you guessed it, Alice Academy. Follow Angel Ride as she struggles to overcome her past and finally find a place to belong.**

**AN: Standard disclaimer applies.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The DA: Dangerous Abilities, Dark Arts, and My Hence-Forth Induction**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_What felt like forever later, I stood up on weak legs, and stumbled to my bed in a haze of blood and tears, sweat running down my face as I collapsed in the bed, crying and crying and crying, oblivious to the voices as I curled up in a mess of streaked mascara, tears, and snot, sobbing hysterically and uncontrollably into my bed sheets until I was out cold, oblivious to the knocks and pleading of teachers who were just outside of my locked door._

_And my only thought as I fell into the blissful, welcome black abyss of unconsciousness was,_ Why me?

(It was only the next morning I would realize I had called Mind-Invader, Koko.)

_**End Recap:**_

* * *

Angel's POV

* * *

A month has passed since the 'Incident-That-We-Shall-Never-Speak-Of-Again'. A.k.a., the day Purple Ice and Mind-Invader saw my wings, and the day I fucked up with the secret-keeping of my real identity. As well as the day that I, um, coughed and vomited up blood. Yeah.

I'm still reeling from the shock of what happened.

Thankfully, everyone had gotten (mostly) over my spectacular blow-up, and it seemed like Purple Ice hadn't spilled the beans on my wings. Or Mind-Invader on my real name. I was getting more food than I ever had before in my life, and had a soft bed for the first time ever.

So yeah, life was going pretty damn good for me. I was (relatively) happy, and the world was going my way for once. Nothing was wrong.

Then why did I feel like I was lying to myself?

* * *

As it seems, I felt like I was lying to myself because I was.

I'm beyond nervous right now, way, way nervous. Probably more so than I ever have been in my life. Going into a room chock-full of rabid Erasers under the full moon came in a close second, though, but anyways.

I am really fucking nervous.

You wanna know why? It starts in a D and ends in an A with a side of Class Meeting. Add in a 9-letter word for start, and fold in an Introduction. Mix with a nameless mask-face and unknown identity.

Stir until well blended, and you should have a good idea why I am feeling that way.

Yeah.

Did you get it yet? Hmmmm? Well, let me spell it out for you.

Today was my induction to the Dangerous Abilities Class. Where I would finally complete the last stage of my integration in this school as a nameless, faceless assassin. Where I would start moonlighting as a killer.

Ah, the joys of being a weapon.

* * *

So I'm walking down the halls right now to get to the Secret Base™. Which, you know, really isn't that secret if you know where it is. But then, that kinda defeats the purpose of keeping it secret from others who really shouldn't know where it is, huh?

And all right, I'll admit it, it wasn't so much walking as it was skulking across the shadows. And _yeah_, I could turn into a bird, but for some reason my damn powers weren't working anymore. Well, not anymore, but not at the moment. I noticed that this stuff happened pretty often. The alice-not-working thing, that is. And that, like so many other things, made me wonder if Sensei had been on fucking _crack_ when he told me my 'alices,' because from what I gathered, alices were supposed to _always_ work, especially if they were the fourth type, Lifespan, like mine was.

Well, that was what Sensei and the others told me it was, in explanation of my whole 'coughing-up-blood' episode. I highly doubt it, considering that would mean all of mine were Lifespan, and I hadn't felt anything like this before. And I had used my powers definitely enough times to drain me out of several gallons of blood, if their theory held consistent. So while I thought it was something else, I just decided to take the easy path and believe them.

It had nothing to do with the fact that I felt _safer_ that it was normal, that it happened to others too. Nope. Not at all. (**1**)

But yeah. It was seriously pissing me off. I could just _barely_ transform into a dove or snowy owl, the ones I was most compatible with as I had their DNA woven in with mine, and even that seriously taxed me. The first time I tried to transform, I was left gasping and cursing when it epically failed. After I awoke from the concussion I had given myself, I felt the blood start to bubble up in my mouth again, just in time for me to choke on it again. Which led to a session of hacking up my lungs on my recently cleaned pillows, which led to me having to soak it in water and liquid soap to make the stains unnoticeable enough to not raise any suspicion from the teachers I just _knew_ snuck into my room at random intervals ever since the little 'near-death' experience. Psh. Like they needed to worry about me. I could take care of myself, thank you very much, and had been doing so for quite a while now. But like I was saying. It was seriously pissing me off that I wasn't even able to transform into a _bird_. I had fucking **wings**, dammit! I should be able to transform into a bird easily. But I couldn't, and that brought me back to my original problem.

It took me a good fifteen minutes to reach an empty classroom, and an extra 20 to change into my 'mission' clothes, and put on my half-mask, which served as both a limiter and disguise, all while making sure no one was following me or was about to walk in on me. I'm very paranoid, you know.

And _then_ I had to spend an extra ten minutes wandering around the corridor, back-tracing, doubling up, and doing pretty much everything in my ability to shake off any un-sensed followers I might have picked up. After I was satisfied that no one had seen my tracks or me, I spent the last fifteen minutes pressed in the shadows, my snowy white limit-mask and its black, ivy-like pattern creeping its way up my face dipped down in an attempt to become unnoticeable, mostly staying in the darkness. I sidled up to the door of the DA classroom and waited, my slight body glued to the wall.

Not two minutes later, Persona, in all his creepy, sadistic, and almost pedophiliac-like glory, opened the door and motioned to me with his hand.

"I see you made it on time, Shiroi Hibari. Come inside." _Ah, she's late. Why isn't she on time? She better not have been spotted. It wasn't that far, after all._

I peeled my slightly damp from sweat body from the stone, and slunk inside the door, where I was immediately faced by dozens of curious eyes as they took in my masked face, mission-dressed body, and slouched body that leaned against the closest wall to the door.

I guess they didn't see new people all that often.

So anyways, here I was, in my tight russet-red top and short black shorts, which probably made me look like I was the street-whore from hell, eyes narrow through the thin slits for them in my half-mask, as I looked around the room at all the apprehensive faces. The close proximity coupled with the amount of people overrode my limiter, and I winced imperceptibly to anyone but a well-trained eye.

_new girl – who is she – what is she doing here – why weren't we informed of this – it can't be _her_ - i wonder if she'll be fun to play with – do hope she's okay – another girl – haven't had a girl since the ice queen – bet she thinks she's too good for the shadows – why another? – fucking hell, they get younger and younger – nee-san looks upset – wonder what she do – _

I automatically stifled a sharp gasp, my body tensing, when the whispers broke down the barrier that shielded my mind and suppressed my powers with all the force of a rushing hurricane. I tensed, slightly curling up on myself as I bit my lip until I'm sure it was completely white. Why wouldn't they just _shut up_?

The whispers dimmed in shock, and once I unscrewed my eyes, I saw that everyone was staring at me, some with scowls and glares, others with surprised looks, and still others with calculating gazes. Had I said that out loud?

Persona had stepped inside the room just in time to hear my high-pitched phrase. He looked at me in a way that could almost be called concerned.

"Is the limiter not working, Shiroi Hibari?"

I stifled a sob from the pain in my head, tears pricking at my eyes, as I nodded. Not even Itex had been this bad. They had never been able to cause me enough pain to drive me to tears so quickly. Why was the very power I had relied on my whole life striking back at me when I needed it the most?

I guess it really was a double-edged sword. Oh, Nala would laugh at me if she saw me now. She always said that it was the worst power you could ever gain. We had fought so much over that, and every time we did, she swore that someday it was going to come back and bite me in the ass.

She'd been right, as usual.

"Very well. We will get you a new one as soon as possible. Go sit next to Ibaragi for now." He nodded toward a slight girl with dark icy blue curls, sitting near the window. Her mind was one of the softer ones, not as loud as the others. Almost… gentle, but not really. Like gliding on a frozen lake that you know you won't fall through, all peaceful and beautiful but hard as diamonds that wouldn't hesitate to strike should you do something wrong.

Well, she didn't look like the type, but I've been wrong before, you know, what with Kez and all of them. Now that guy was a giant asshole…

Persona cleared his throat. I'll admit, that caught me a bit by surprise – I'm pretty sure I jumped, or at least flinched. I was almost about to snap something back at him, but looking straight into his eyes, even I, with my limited readings of other people outside of their heads (and for some goddamn reason, the bastard was able to shut me out, and wasn't _that_ a poke in the ass to remind me that even I, with all the powers the whitecoats could pour into a single mutant without driving them batshit insane, wasn't completely omniscient and godly), could tell that it would just be a good idea to go sit down next to the girl.

So I did the smart thing and got my ass over there and plopped down into the seat before he had to say it again.

I kinda zoned out for the rest of the meeting. It was really just a bunch of shit about 'missions' and 'objectives' and a whole bunch of fancy jargon I really couldn't be bothered to listen to, let alone dissect and understand. It was late, I had gotten next to no sleep, and my head hurt like a bitch, so I figured he'd cut me some slack. Or not, but whatever. I didn't really care about what he could do to me, because that annoying Healing alice of mine would always counteract the worst of damages.

Besides, it had been a while since I ignored authority.

Seems like it was due time, yanno?

**

* * *

**

AN: Much shorter than my previous chapters, I know. I'M SORRY. *dies* But this was sitting in my documents, and I forgot to post this like forever ago and... and...

**Ah, shit. I have no excuse.**

**Anyways, the 10th chapter is being worked on as we speak - it's already got like 1K done. I'm trying to keep the chapters relatively long and interesting, but still relevant, as well as in-character - but honestly, I don't have that good of a grip on the characters. I haven't read GA in ages... I really need to head on back to animea and read the newer chapters. *headdesk* D|**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter didn't completely suck, and that it made a little bit of sense. Feel free to bitch at me however much you'd like. *dies again***

**~ Hallow**


End file.
